Its Going To Be Alright
by ashleyxo923
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella, and Jacob tries to convince her to forget him, even though doing so is impossible, Bella is willing to give up everything to try and forget the one who broke her. Will her life end? Or will he save her from the pain? R&R please!


* * *

**It`s Going To Be Alright**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story. Stephanie Meyer owns the characters. I only use them for my own happiness. :D:D

* * *

**Dedication: I dedicate this story to my bff Sierra. I love her to death. She is the one who encouraged me to start writing stories and putting them here like right here on . "One day when I went to the doctors the told me something was wrong. The had told me that she was in my heart and if they took her out I would die." That is so true. I would die with out her. :D:D

* * *

**

As I lay there in the woods wondering "will he ever come back?"

6 months later.

I`m always walking around the house looking so sad. But Charlie is always bugging me saying. "Go on Bella. Go out and see some friends. You haven`t had anybody over in forever and you haven`t been out to anybody`s house. You need to get out of the house."

So I finally took Charlie`s advice and called up Jacob. On the phone with Jacob.

"Hey Jacob."

"Hey Bella I haven`t talked to you in a while. What have you been up to?"

"Uh Jacob, can I come over for a while?"

"Oh yah you can come over when ever you want."

"Ok. I`ll see you in a while."

About an hour later.

"Hey Bella"

"Hey Jacob."

"What`s the matter? You seem like your bumming."

"Oh I just really miss Edward."

"Oh, didn`t he leave like 6 months ago?"

"Um yes but I just really love him. And miss him. I can never get him out of my mind."

"Oh."

"Yah, well Jacob I`ll talk to you later."

"Oh ok Bella see you later."

As I`m driving home I start thinking that well he is never coming back so why don`t I just go do something I`ve never done before. Cliff diving. So I start driving to the biggest cliff. And as I get there I hear something.

"Bella don`t do this." I had thought I was hallucinating or something.

"Bella I mean it don`t jump. I`m here."

"I know your not there I just know your not."

"Yes I am don`t do it." As I`m listening to his voice I realize that I just need to jump and he will go away for ever. Or I will go away forever. One or the other. I step closer to the edge and look down I get really scared. And wait there it goes again.

"Bella don`t do this." I ignored his voice again and just bent my knees and jumped. As I`m jumping I hear something.

"NO!!!"

Crash! I hit the water. I didn`t realize how hard the water was crashing me up against the rocks until I felt the pain. I`m loosing air quickly and can`t find the surface of the water. I hear it again.

"Bella! Keep swimming! Don`t give up! Swim!"

So I kept swimming. But the waves just kept crashing me up against more and more rocks. It hurt so bad. I was losing air so quickly. I thought it was finally my time to die. But there it goes.

"Bella?"

I realized I was out of the water. But I couldn`t open my eyes. I couldn`t breath. But wait someone was giving me CPR. But who? Who was here giving me CPR?

"Bella? Say something? Please. I`m here Bella. I`m here."

All of the water was finally out of my lungs. And my eyes were finally opening. Who did I see? It`s Edward. Wait no Edward isn`t here. He left me. He can`t be here.

"Bella say something. Please I`m here."

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella. I`m here."

"No you are not. You left me. I no you did. You left me laying there in the woods. You don`t love me. I no you don`t!"

"Bella calm down. I`m here and I do love you. I love you so much more than you think I do. Please believe me I`m here. I promise I will never leave you again."

"I love you to Edward. I missed you."

"I love you to Bella."

Next I knew I was in his arms and he was kissing me romantically. The kind of kiss I missed for 6 months.

"I promise." He said.

* * *

So how did you like it? This was my first story so please leave as many reviews as possible and I will review yours to. Love Ashley. :D:D

* * *


End file.
